New Kid
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: Usui Takumi and Ayuzawa Misaki. Their first meeting. What I thought should have happened...  A little perverted... As accustomed to Usui :


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Kaichou wa Maid-Sama.

People crowded around the busy streets as a group of about seven people tried to push their way through. Dressed in finery and immaculate, they were a glorious sight. One man however, stopped after a while and signalled the others to do the same.

This man was hardly as old as the others. You could hardly even call him a man! He was seventeen, tall and lean with blinding blonde hair and striking green eyes. His name? Usui Takumi.

The men stood on the side of the path until it was cleared and easier to walk through. It was nearly night fall til they could start to move again. Then they all heard a high-pitched and distressed scream come from behind them.

They saw a middle-aged woman desperately trying to snatch her handbag away from a man that looked close to six feet tall. Then smartly dressed men wanted to help but they could do nothing.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" A young female's voice drifted down to the man who stopped and looked up the hill with a frightened expression.

He dumped the bag and took off towards Usui and his entourage. The girl – for she was only sixteen maybe seventeen – came after him faster than Usui could blink.

The next thing that all the men knew was that the robber was on the ground, bleeding and with the girl sitting on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

She wasn't even panting, which took the men by surprise seeing as the man she was holding down was twice her size and maybe even three times her weight.

Three things were different about this raven haired girl. Her amber eyes shone in the evening light as she looked back at them, "Did this guy hurt any of you?"

Her voice – so clear and delicate – rang out in the still air. Usui looked over the other men with him then answered the girl in his clear, handsome voice, "We're alright. Thank you for your concern."

The girl nodded then roughly kicked the man she was sitting on in the side to quieten him as he was yelling at the top of his lungs.

He whimpered but stayed quiet.

Usui noticed that there was something very, very familiar about this girl. So when he went to sleep that night, he went to sleep thinking about the girl.

In his dream he saw the girl again. This time though, she was in a school uniform and was telling some boys off for wearing the wrong uniform.

The next morning, Usui found that he'd had his school uniform delivered to him and it was that of the boys in his dream. _Perhaps,_ he thought, _perhaps this won't be so bad._

He'd also found out the name of the girl. Ayuzawa Misaki.

When he walked through the gates of Seika High School, the first thing he noticed was Misaki yelling at the three boys from his dreams. Sauntering over he called out, "You'd want to do what she says. Ayuzawa Misaki isn't one to take crap."

At the sound of her name, Misaki's head jerked up and her amber eyes filled with confusion, "You know my name yet I never told you. Usui Takumi." Now it was his turn to jerk his head and look at her in wonder.

Misaki sighed, "I am the Student Council President so yes I would know your name if you're new." Both their stances relaxed slightly. Misaki sighed again, "Come on new guy. I better show you around."

As Misaki and Usui started to walk away, two other girls came running up to them screaming, "Misaki-chan!" Ayuzawa laughed and replied to them, "Hi Sakura-chan. Hi Shizuko-chan."

Sakura's eyes lingered on Misaki for a while but then both Shizuko and Sakura's eyes flitted over to Usui. That's where they stayed until Misaki snapped her fingers in their faces.

Guilt and embarrassment raced across Sakura-chan and Shizuko-chan's faces. They hadn't meant to stare but he was just so _handsome_! Sakura sighed dreamily. Shizuko sighed sadly at the expression on Sakura's face, "Come now Sakura-chan. We'll be late for class."

After that Sakura and Shizuko left for their class, Misaki snagged Usui's wrist and tugged him towards the main office where he could be signed in and given his timetable. He trailed behind her obediently.

Usui looked at his timetable for the last time that day. His last class was in room 2-1. He sauntered through the throng of boys and girls towards the room. You could imagine his shock and surprise when he saw Misaki-chan sitting in the seat beside his.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing! _The bell sounded urging them all to class. As Usui took his seat he saw Misaki sit up properly and wait for the teacher silently. Usui did the same.

Their teacher waltzed in to the room and began the day's lesson. Usui saw Misaki's head slowly drift towards the open window and sag down a little. Usui fixed his attention firmly on his teacher, determined not to be distracted by the Student Council President's beauty.

The bell sounded for the end of the first double and Misaki shot to her feet and ran flat out towards the Council Room. She arrived first after her exhausting race from the classroom to the Meeting. _Whatever am I to do? _She thought, _Usui Takumi is rich and handsome. I cannot permit myself to fall for him. Get a grip Misaki!_

Just then Yukimara – the school's vice president – stuck his head through the door, "Kaichou," he hissed, "Come here!" Misaki pushed herself up and walked over to him. Peering through the door to the closet she gasped, "Has your _other_ side finally taken control?"

Yukimara stepped in to the light coming from the small window of the closet and Misaki could see very clearly exactly what he was wearing. A frilly dress in pale pink and a single red rose behind his left ear. Looking down, Ayuzawa saw studded pink and red sandals.

Misaki pondered for a second then reached in to a box behind the board. She pulled out a black wig that would reach to Yukimara's chest. She instructed him to come out wearing it so she could see. He did as he was bid.

Coming out of the closet, Misaki heard a whistle and swung round to find Usui standing in the doorway, "Is that a boy under that Kaichou?" Both Yukimara and Misaki went beet red. Misaki abandoned all attempts to fix Yukimara's appearance and started to shove Usui out of the room.

He caught her wrists in his hands – gently but firmly – and tugged her towards him. Her head landed on his chest for the force of the impact and made no objection due to her surprise as his arms encircled her small frame.

"Now, is that any way to treat a new student? Kaichou." He uttered under his breath but loud enough for her to hear. Using Usui's chest as a support, Misaki launched herself away from him, "I do not need your interference with my job. You aren't even supposed to be here."

Usui shook his head, "I needed to find you to ask you something. Do I just go back to the main office and hand in this new student form or what?" Misaki was dazed for a moment but then she said, "Yes. Yes. Take is back to the main office and get it signed." She started shoving him out the door again.

Once he was out, she slammed the door so he couldn't come back in. Ayuzawa slumped against the door in exhaustion and slid to the floor. Only to fall back on to the cold tiles as the door opened to reveal the school's principle with Usui Takumi standing by his side.

Ayuzawa Misaki leaped up and stuttered, "S-s-sensei!" Yukimara – having found his uniform – ran out of the closet and inquired, "What brings you here?" The Principle grunted and left. Misaki grabbed her bag and said to Usui, "Come on you. You've caused me enough trouble today so let's go home." Usui grinned. He never thought this day would come.


End file.
